Colorectal cancer is the third most common neoplasm worldwide and the second most common in the United States, representing about 15% of the newly diagnosed cases of cancer in the United States. The large intestine or large bowel is the third leading site for the development of new cancer and is diagnosed in about 150,000 patients each year. Colorectal cancer is the second leading cause of cancer-related deaths and is responsible for about 12% of cancer deaths in the United States. The mortality rate of newly diagnosed large bowel cancer approaches 50% and there has been little improvement over the past 40 years. Most of this mortality reflects local, regional and distant metastases. About thirty percent of patients with colorectal cancer have unresectable disease at presentation and about 40% develop metastases during the course of their disease. Distant metastatic disease is seen in liver (about 12%), lung (about 3%), bone (about 0.9%), brain (about 0.7%), nodes (about 4%), and peritoneum (about 2%) at the time of initial diagnosis. In 1987, the large bowel cancers found regionally or at distant sites at the time of diagnosis were about 26% and about 18%, respectively.
Surgery is the mainstay of treatment for colorectal cancer but recurrence is frequent. Colorectal cancer has proven resistant to chemotherapy, although limited success has been achieved using a combination of 5-fluorouracil and levamisole. Surgery has had the largest impact on survival and, in some patients with limited disease, achieves a cure. However, surgery removes bulk tumor, leaving behind microscopic residual disease which ultimately results in recrudescence. Overall recurrence rates for colonic tumors are about 33% and for rectal cancer about 42%. Of these recurrences about 9% are local, about 13% are systemic metastatic disease, and the remaining 88% are a combination of local and systemic disease. Fifty percent of patients with recurrent colorectal cancer have hepatic metastases.
Early detection of primary, metastatic, and recurrent disease can significantly impact the prognosis of individuals suffering from colorectal cancer. Large bowel cancer diagnosed at an early stage has a significantly better outcome than that diagnosed at more advanced stages. The 5 year relative survival rates for patients with regional or distant metastases are 48% and 5%, compared with 90% and 77% for disease which is in situ or local, respectively, at the time of diagnosis. Similarly, diagnosis of metastatic or recurrent disease earlier potentially carries with it a better prognosis.
Immunoscintigraphy using monoclonal antibodies directed at tumor-specific markers has been employed to diagnose colorectal cancer. Monoclonal antibodies against carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) labeled with 99Technetium identified 94% of patients with recurrent tumors. Similarly, 111Indium-labeled anti-CEA monoclonal antibodies successfully diagnosed 85% of patients with recurrent colorectal carcinoma who were not diagnosed by conventional techniques. 125Iodine-labeled antibodies have been effective in localizing more than 80% of the pathologically-confirmed recurrences by intraoperative gamma probe scanning.
There remains a need for compositions and kits which can specifically detect metastasized colorectal cancer cells using samples removed from or discharged by an individual being screened for, suspected of suffering from of suspected of being susceptible to metastasized colorectal tumors. There remains a need for methods of identifying individuals suffering from metastasized colorectal tumors using samples removed from or discharged by an individual being screened for, suspected of suffering from or suspected of being susceptible to metastasized colorectal tumors.